


James's Luck

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James always had a thing for older men, and now at Rosie's wedding...he might finally get his chance with Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Harry's pairing remains a mystery as I couldn't decide who to pair him with. Maybe he's a single dad. IDK. Other pairings: Ginny/Blaise Zabini. Also written as a belated birthday gift fic for capitu, I hope you like it. Thank you to my betas tavia_d and josephinestone; all the remaining mistakes are mine.

It was indeed a lucky day. St Patrick's Day and the first Weasley wedding in over a decade. The first Malfoy wedding in over twenty years.  
  
The grand ballroom of the Onyx Empire hotel was glimmering. The massive chandelier shimmered high and proud above them as the festivities continued well into the night. Everything in the room was purple and green; the bride and groom's favourite colours.  
  
James watched as Draco Malfoy threw his head back and laughed at something Rosie had said. He was the groom's father, dancing with the bride, and James couldn't help but feel just so bloody jealous of her. It was a friendly touch, of course, Rose's right hand in Draco's left and her left hand resting on Draco's shoulder. Still, James wanted to be the one dancing with him.  
  
"Why don't you just go and ask him?"  
  
He turned his head and found Lily standing next to him, sipping from a glass of champagne.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked, looking towards the crowd and avoiding looking at Draco and Rose.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. Just go and ask him to dance with you."  
  
"What makes you—"  
  
"You're doing that staring thing," she said.  
  
"What staring thing?" He scowled at her and then couldn't help himself as he looked towards _them_ again.  
  
"When you want something, you don't just jump at it right away. You stare and you stare until you can't do anything but feel sorry for yourself, and then you go and do it. You're like the opposite of Dad that way."  
  
"I don't want—"  
  
"You want him, it's so obvious."  
  
"He's like practically twice my age," James said, as if that meant something. He liked older men, he always had. And he _liked_ Mr Malfoy. He always had.  
  
"Your last boyfriend was thirty-six, James. You're not fooling anyone," she said and gulped down the rest of her champagne. He figured now she was going to leave him alone, if he were lucky. She was going to want a refill, anyway. He was about to say something to her when her eyes widened. "Shit, he's coming this way. Act natural."  
  
"What?" James turned to see where she was looking and found Draco Malfoy walking right towards them. The song had changed and James hadn't even noticed. _Act natural_ , she'd said so naturally, James started freaking out.  
  
Of course.  
  
He quickly turned away in the opposite direction and just watched his mum dancing with his step dad, Blaise. She looked happy and he was glad. He'd been worried since his parents barely talked or stayed in the same room for more than ten minutes, and this wedding day seemed to go on forever.  
  
James turned to ask Lily a question, in effort to seem natural. "Have you seen Da—"  
  
"James." Draco Malfoy's voice was smooth and he sounded so fucking sexy; James was sure he was going to melt into a puddle right there.  
  
"Hi, Mr Malfoy," Lily said, almost giggling. She was either drunk or had a crush on Draco Malfoy, as well. He didn't blame her, though, the man was beautiful. His hair was slicked back, his cheekbones sharp and he filled out his dress robes ridiculously well. And he carried a bloody cane.  
  
"Hi, Lily. Please, call me Draco," he said to her as his eyes were fixed on James. "How are you today?" he asked and James wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Lily, but since Draco had been looking right at him the entire time, James figured it was him.  
  
"I'm well. How are you, Mr Malfoy. I mean...Draco. I can call you Draco, too, right?" James asked, his hands in the pockets of his robes. Why was Draco standing so close to him?  
  
"Of course. Mr Malfoy makes me feel like a hundred years old."  
  
"Hardly. You look amazing. I mean...for being a Dad. Father of the groom, I mean." _Bugger_. James was seriously losing it.  
  
"Thank you," Draco said, slightly bowing his head. "I appreciate the compliment."  
  
James smiled, feeling his face flush, and turned to look at where Lily was standing. She wasn't there anymore and James had no idea when she'd left. He returned his gaze to Draco, who was still looking intently at him.  
  
"Can I...uhm... help you with something?" James asked.  
  
"Help me?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You came over here to talk to me, and I thought maybe—"  
  
"I can't just want to speak with you?" Draco asked, sounding confused. "I didn't know I must want something..."  
  
James shrugged. "No, it's fine. I just...sorry. I think I just drank too much champagne, is all."  
  
"There's only one cure for that, you know," Draco said as he finally looked away from James and past his shoulder. James turned around to follow Draco's gaze and found his mum and Blaise again.  
  
"What's that?" James asked, turning around.  
  
Draco smiled softly as he stared at James' mum and stepdad for just a few more seconds. "Dancing, of course."  
  
"Dancing?" James asked, his voice slightly squealing, but he was glad he wasn't talking loudly because that would have been truly embarrassing.  
  
"Would you like to? Dance I mean."  
  
"With you?" James asked.  
  
" _That_ was the idea," Draco said and without any hesitation, took James's hand in his. James allowed Draco to lead him to the middle of the dance floor as other people were gathered around them and they started to dance.  
  
It was awkward at first, until James realised Draco was allowing him to lead. His eyes widened slightly then he quickly caught up and they were moving in sync. It was weird for James, he had no idea why, but all of his partners in the past expected him to follow. So it was natural for him to assume Draco had wanted to do the same.  
  
"You're good at this," Draco said quietly.  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Catching on." He tightened his hold on James and pulled him ever so slightly closer. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"I am now," James said with a smirk. He was _catching on_.  
  
Draco chuckled slightly and nodded as if he approved. "That's good to hear."  
  
"The wedding, the whole party, it's really wonderful. I can't believe you booked the entire hotel..."  
  
"I only have one son," Draco said, sounding faintly serious. "I'll do anything for him, and I didn't wish for the Weasleys to worry about...I mean...I owe them a lot."  
  
James nodded, hoping he looked thoughtful. He knew there was a lot in the past he didn't know about the Malfoys, his dad, the Weasleys and the war... No one liked to talk about it and all that James, Lily, and Albus knew, they'd learned while they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"You're too kind," James said after a few moments of silence had passed.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I was just thinking about," Draco said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"I was watching you, you know," James said, stepping half an inch closer to Draco. "I’ve been watching you _all night_."  
  
"Is that so?" Draco asked, although there was something in the way he'd said it—James knew he wasn't surprised by the declaration.  
  
"Yeah. So I wouldn't mind knowing what you were just thinking about." He brushed his hand against the fabric of Draco's dress robes as he kept a strong hold around Draco's waist. "I might even relish the prospect."  
  
"I noticed you didn't reserve a room for yourself at the hotel. All attending guests were invited to do so," Draco said.  
  
"I didn't know if I was going to stay the night. I'd figured if the party was boring, Lily and I would have probably headed back to the house. I know if she wanted to stay, she could always room with one of Rosie's friends," James said. He wasn't much of a wedding person. Being around happy couples who were in love, with the promise of forever, all sounded a bit too dramatic for him. He'd thought he was going to leave early and go out to a club, trying to pull someone. Trying to pull an older man that reminded him of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Would you like to stay now?" Draco's gaze was heated and he looked down at James's lips as he said the words.  
  
"Are there rooms available?" James inquired with all the seriousness he could muster. "I might check with the receptionist—" His teasing was cut short by the look Draco gave him then. It spoke volumes. _Shut the fuck up, James, or you're going to lose the opportunity of a lifetime_.  
  
James cleared his throat.  
  
"You were saying?" Draco's perfectly groomed eyebrow was arched up and he could now understand why Scorpius was also so perfectly in check.  
  
"Are you propositioning me, Mr Malfoy?" James couldn't help but grin. He was nervous as he was flirting with a man he'd had a huge crush on since forever, but at the same time, he couldn't change himself. He was always going to be that bloke who used wit and sarcasm in uncomfortable situations.  
  
Luckily for him, Draco was being a good sport about it. He just shook his head as if James was just _such_ an annoyance. "And what if I was?"  
  
James bit his lower lip and nodded. "I'd like to. Stay the night. Preferably in your suite." They were so close together now and James was sure if people were watching them, it probably looked a bit disreputable.  
  
"Very well," Draco said and he must have realised the same thing as James because he took a step back and bowed. "Thank you for the dance, Mr Potter."  
  
"Thanks," James said, confused. "I think I'm going to get a drink now." He smiled when Draco nodded along with him and then, together, they made their way to the bar.  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes, sipping on their Firewhisky, and simply talking. James was getting anxious by the minute, he wanted to go to Draco's room _now_. He wanted to be able to be so close to the man again. Kiss him. Take in his scent.  
  
"I must go and mingle with other guests," Draco said, looking around the room. James thought it was nice that, at least, Draco sounded put off by it.  
  
James hummed in agreement. He didn't know if anything he'd say would only sound like utter disappointment.  
  
"I _will_ come and find you later," Draco said, giving James's arm a squeeze. "Please don't..." He paused briefly to clear his throat. "Please don't leave."  
  
"I won't," James promised and smiled. "I promise."  
  
Draco licked his lips before he gave James that heated gaze again. With a quick nod, he was gone and James immediately missed his presence. He continued to stay by the bar and drink his Firewhisky. His eyes followed Draco throughout the room. He knew he probably shouldn't have stared so intently, but he could never help himself.  
  
Every once in a while, Draco would turn to look at him and they'd lock their gazes. James felt every time that happened, Draco was just making sure James was still feeling it too: the weird attraction, their connection. He couldn't wait for the evening to be over so his luck for the night could begin.  
  
He was glad to know the man he'd have tonight wasn't going to be an _imitation_ of Draco Malfoy, he was lucky enough to get the real thing.


End file.
